Insulting Fate
by blackcat2121
Summary: “As Professor McGonagall has explained, both she and I will be allocating your tasks. Some will be difficult, some easy. Many will be magical but a few,” Snape paused staring at Hermione pointedly, “will require no magic. All will test you both." Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger did not believe in fate.

Believing in fate meant resigning yourself to the fact you weren't in the driver's seat, that every twist and turn had been mapped out before you'd even turned the key in the ignition. Believing in fate did not fit in with who she was.

The calm, rational, reasonable one. The one who always looked at things from a neutral point of view, even when it caused her friends to question her sanity.

Ron was the hothead, brawn before brains, wand before words, why try and talk through differences when you could hex someone? And Harry was, well, Harry for lack of a better word. Always dependable, especially in life or death situations. He had faced the darkest and most feared wizard of all time several times over and always kept his cool. But put him in a dungeon with Snape and the Slytherins and he didn't seem to have any self control.

And that was the one thing Hermione prided herself on.

Self Control.

Self control was her gift, what had helped her through some of the toughest moments in her life, physically and mentally. Growing up she had endured the usual childish insults

"_Goofy, hey look at goofy__!"_

"_Hey Hermione, did a bird build its nest on your head"_

"_Ugly bushy haired know-it-all"_

But nothing had made her lose it. _Know one can make you feel inferior without your consent_ she'd always mused to herself. That, and the usual _sticks and stones…_

But then she'd met _him_.

And boy did he test her self control.

"_I'm curious Granger, if your parents got a divorce would they still be brother and sister?"_

"_Somewhere out there, a circus is missing its buck toothed bush monkey"_

"_Someday Granger, there going to name a disease after you"_

"_I'd curse you to look ugly, but by the looks of things I missed the rush"_

It wasn't as if she didn't retaliate, but, truth be told, there wasn't a lot she could say to him. His hair wasn't out of control like hers; his teeth were normal sized and straight. He appeared to be, physically at least, the type of man that women were drawn to. Beautiful, dark and dangerous.

And God did she hate him.

She hated his stupid smirk, she hated the way his voice seemed to drawl, she hated the way he always tried to belittle her. Oh, the rational Hermione knew she should ignore him; the rational Hermione would walk away with her head held high and not stoop to his level.

Unfortunately, every time he was around the rational Hermione seemed to be more content letting the irrational Hermione do all of the talking

"_Everyone has the rig__ht to be stupid Malfoy, but you really should stop abusing the privilege"_

"_Your village called, there missing an idiot"_

"_Wow, a thought crossed your mind? It must have been a long and lonely journey"_

"_Don't sleep on your side ferret or your pea brain might roll out"_

Yes, it was a well known fact in Hogwarts, amongst both students and professors, that no two people despised each other more then Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, both brilliant in their own ways, each one trying to out do the other in everything that they did, even in something as small and insignificant as an insult.

Which was precisely how they'd gotten themselves into this mess.

"Detention! For both of you! No Mr Malfoy I do not want to hear one word from you! What kind of example do you think you're setting to the younger pupils? 10 points from Slytherin and 10 from Gryffindor! I have never…"

"But professor, Malfoy said…"

"I do not want to hear it Miss Granger! There is no excuse for using that kind of language! I expect to see you both here tonight at 8pm sharp, do I make myself clear"

"_This isn't fair!"__ her mind screamed "He calls me mudblood and I end up in detention?!"_

But all that came out of Hermione's mouth was a meek "Yes professor McGonagall," as she watched her head of house stalk back into her classroom.

"Nice going mudblood, now I have to waste an evening with you. Do me a favour and find a bag big enough to fit your bushy head in, I'd rather not hurt my delicate eyes," Malfoy drawled.

"Oh believe me ferret, I can think of many things I'd rather be doing then spending any time with you, I'd rather trek through the forbidden forest naked and…"

"Now that's a scary thought," Malfoy interrupted "You with no clothes on. I think I'm going to be sick..."

"You're not the one who has to look at your greasy albino…"

"Right that's it!" the Transfiguration classroom door burst open and Professor McGonagall stormed out much to the amusement of the 1st years she was trying to teach.

"I have had it up to here with the pair of you!" she barked, her voice quivering with anger "20 points from your respective houses and detention with me for the rest of the week, and I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MR MALFOY! I am trying to teach a class and all I can hear is your bickering! Go back to your common rooms until your next period starts," Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to speak "IF I SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING FROM EITHER ONE OF YOU IT WILL BE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE TERM!" She stalked back into her classroom and slammed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By next period everyone seemed to know what had transpired outside the transfiguration classroom, Hermione groaned inwardly

"Did you really say that to him" Ron had questioned her as they waited in the corridor outside the Potions Dungeon

"I said a lot of things Ronald; you'll have to be more precise"

"Did you tell him he was possessed by a retarded ghost?" Ron asked watching Hermione blush

"I, um, well…" Hermione stuttered watching Ron roar with laughter

"That's priceless," he said wiping his eyes, "I wish I could have seen the look on his face"

"What's so funny?" Harry asked joining them near the front of the line

"Yes do tell Weasel," a voice drawled. Hermione turned to face the direction from which it was coming.

_Here we go again_, she mused to herself.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron retorted, "no one was talking to you"

"Is that the best you can do Weasel? Even the bush baby here can do better then that," he nodded towards Hermione as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face the scene ahead of them, knowing what was coming next.

"5 sickles on Granger" Dean Thomas whispered to Parvati Patel

"I don't know, Malfoy looks pretty pissed" she replied

"Wise girl Parvati" Pansy Parkinson giggled "not to bet against Draco"

"Mind your own business pug face" Seamus Finnegan hissed at her, "Hermione will put him in his place like she always does"

Hermione and Malfoy faced each other, both oblivious to the whispers that were going on around them, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Hermione sighed

"Haven't you had enough of this for one day Malfoy? We already have to spend 7 evenings together, isn't that enough?"

"Hmm, is it enough" he mused, stroking his chin in mock though, "No Granger, I don't think it is. It's never enough when it comes to you. You're like my favourite toy," he walked towards her and smirked as she backed off. He was closing in on her she realised taking another step back; he was way too close for comfort. Her eyes darted around for someone, anyone to save her from him. But it looked as though the rest of Slytherin and Gryffindor were engaged in their own battle. She watched Harry holding Ron back from Blaise Zabini, and Pansy and Parvati having to be separated by Theodore Nott and Neville Longbottom.

Hermione took another step back and felt the wall behind her.

"Fu…" she started

"Language Granger" he said in a mock-shocked voice, "I know you're a filthy mudblood, but there's no reason for the filthy language" He leaned in and stopped inches from her ear, "Your like my favourite toy" he repeated watching her with those cold, empty eyes.

"Keep talking" she said, her voice barely audible above the racket that was going on around them, "and one day you might just say something intelligent." He laughed

"Tell me Mudblood?" he whispered in her ear, "If I told you I have a piece of dirt in my eye," he moved away from her ear, closer to her face, his cold gray eyes boring into hers "Would you move?"

Hermione growled and pushed him away from her, and reached for her wand, not noticing everyone around them had gone quiet.

"I've had it with you, you foul, evil, son of a bi…"

"If you finish that sentence Miss Granger you'll lose more house points then Gryffindor are likely to get this year, and it would be such a shame for them to finish in minus figures," came a quiet voice from behind her.

"_Oh shit," _she felt her stomach drop as she turned to face her potions professor, _"there's no point in arguing with him" _

"I think that'll be 20 points from Gryffindor, for causing such commotion outside my classroom" Professor Snape said silkily, his dark eyes boring into hers, almost daring her to challenge him

"_And what's the point,"_ she thought to herself, _"if I do I'll lose more points and end up in detention with Snape, scrubbing bedpans without magic or whatever vile thing his twisted mind can come up with" _So instead she lowered her head and replied

"Yes Professor Snape".

"Good. Now, in", he turned his back on the class and marched into his dungeon, the students following silently behind him.

"Until next time Mudblood" Malfoy drawled sauntering into the dungeon leaving Hermione alone in the corridor

"Until next time ferret" she muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to do something about this Albus, its getting out of control"

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled. It was days like this that proved how alike muggles and wizards really were.

"And what do you suggest Minerva? From what I hear you have the pleasure of their company for the next few evenings…"

"Not through choice Albus!" Minerva McGonagall retorted, sitting straighter in her chair. "I had to do something, the first years I was trying to teach were completely ignoring me, which is hardly surprising considering the racket that was going on outside the classroom door! Draco Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy is not to blame," interrupted Severus Snape, "Hermione Granger seems to have made it her mission to break the boy."

"You would say that Severus!" the older witch turned and faced the potions professor, eyes blazing, "Your precious Godson can do no wrong in your eyes…"

"I believe I was the one who caught Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy outside the Potions classroom" Snape replied silkily, turning his dark eyes to the fuming witch beside him, "And if I remember correctly it was Miss Granger who had _her_ wand pointed at Mr Malfoy. A poor, defenceless…"

"Draco Malfoy is not some poor, defenceless child and you know that damn well Severus!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, jumping out of her chair.

"Oh, and I suppose Hermione Granger is?" Snape retorted, flicking a piece of non existent lint off his black robes, "I suppose her…"

"That's enough Severus. Minerva sit down," Dumbledore motioned to the chair, watching the unusually ruffled transfiguration Professor sink into the armchair before continuing. "This seems to be worse then I thought". He rose from his chair and walked round to the front of his desk, "Do you know why I made you both heads of your respective houses?" He stopped as he watched them shake their heads.

"Because you embody everything that your house stands for. You Minerva, fiercely loyal to your Gryffindors, even when you cant see what's right in front of your nose" Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes as Dumbledore turned to Snape. "And you Severus, always putting your Slytherins before all others, defending them whether they're in the right, or in this case, clearly in the wrong." Dumbledore leaned against his desk and smiled, "What you both fail to realise is no matter how different Slytherins and Gryffindors may be, no matter what route they take, the seem to eventually come to the same conclusions."

"That's preposterous…"

"Is it Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "Think about it. You and Severus are as alike and as different as night and day, like all Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"I don't understand Professor…"

"Let me explain Severus" Dumbledore cut in, "To look at, night and day appear to be complete opposites of each other. Day is bright and predictable. Every day is different, and yet, at the same time, every day is the same. It's bright and beautiful. In the light of day even the darkest of souls is worth saving, even the most evil of us appears humane." He walked over to the window and pointed at the sky, "And then there's night. Just like day every night is different, and yet it too is just as predictable. It's dark and dangerous. In the darkness of night the innocent can appear corrupted, even the bravest of us search for somewhere to hide. For every person who is afraid of the dark, there is someone who finds comfort in it. For every person who welcomes the light, there is one who shy's away from it."

"So which is right?"

Professor Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape, his eyes twinkling.

"Both" he replied simply, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Both, and neither".

"That doesn't make any sense Albus…" Professor McGonagall started

"Doesn't it? Think Minerva. You cannot have night without day, and yet it can only be night without day. The two were never made to co-exist together because they are too different and yet too alike. For night and day to co-exist would mean both of them having to admit that they need each other. For night cannot be dark and dangerous, if day doesn't bring light and hope." Dumbledore settled himself back at his desk and turned to his phoenix. "Fawkes here is what happens when the two co-exist," he murmured reaching out and stroking the bird. "Beautiful, and bright, the embodiment of hope and peace, _of good_. And yet, to some, he is wild and untameable, the embodiment of power and immortality,_ of evil_" he looked over at his two speechless Professors. "It all depends which side of the fence you're standing on."

"Professor?" Snape asked, looking as though he'd just been told he had to adopt Neville Longbottom, "Are you saying that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, that Professor McGonagall and myself…"

"That Slytherin and Gryffindor would learn a lot from each other if they just learnt to get along?" finished Professor McGonagall. Snape scoffed at the thought.

"No offence intended Headmaster, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. At least, not in this lifetime".

"Severus is right," agreed Professor McGonagall, "The two houses have always been competitive, to say the least. Each always trying to out do the other."

"Exactly," nodded Snape, "Even the founders themselves couldn't agree on anything…"

"And yet the two of you just have," Dumbledore interrupted; amused by the looks they threw at him. "Did you not just agree on something?" He watched them both try to rack their brains for an answer, "Hermione and Draco are night and day, just like the two of you. Eventually, they'll come to an agreement of sorts. They're not the two brightest wizards in the seventh year for nothing you know."

"But what about the commotion they're causing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure you can both come up with some ideas to put an end to that," Dumbledore smiled, watching the blood drain from their faces.

"Lemon Drop?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and now I have detention every night this week with McGonagall and the mudblood" Draco Malfoy drawled to Blaise Zabini. He settled himself in an armchair by the fire of the Slytherin common room and sighed at his luck. _"Typical" _he thought _"I try and teach the mudblood her place in society and I get reprimanded for it. I'm trying to do the wizarding world a favour here!"_

"So, tell me again, what possessed you to start a fight outside McGonagall's classroom?" Blaise settled back in his chair, and raised one dark eyebrow. "I mean as worth while as you seem to think it is, you were outside _McGonagall's _classroom." He smirked at the look of disgust on Draco's face. "I didn't say you shouldn't have put the mongrel mudblood in her place, but outside _McGonagall's _classroom? Do you have a death wish?" Draco mulled his words over, the argument flashing through his mind

"_Hey Granger, I have a question for you"_

_Hermione turned to face him, a scowl already on her face._

"_I have better things to do then talk to you Malfoy," she replied turning her back on him and walking away._

"_Oh, this won't take long, it's about muggle clothing. I don't know much about muggle clothing, me being a pureblood wizard and all. I figured you could help me out with something, being muggleborn." He watched her stop with amusement. Rational Hermione would to tell him to sod off, but the irrational and curious side of her seemed to win..._

"_Ask," she said bluntly, facing him._

"_Well," he replied, "Muggles put their heads into hats right?" She nodded so he continued, "And they put the hands into gloves right?" Another nod. "And their feet go into socks?" She nodded for a third time, wondering where this was going. "So tell me something; why do you wear a bra?" He'd laughed and laughed as he watched her get redder and redder, her eyes flashing dangerously._

"_You're not even beneath my contempt ferret"_

"_You know I feel sorry for you Granger, having to be that ugly. But then again, I feel sorrier for myself for having to look at you"_

"_If I want shit from you I'll squeeze your head!"_

"_Oh, the claws have come out! You must have a low opinion of wizards, especially if you consider us your equals!"_

"_Grasp you ears and pull Malfoy! And you might just be able to remove your head from your arse!"_

"_After meeting you mudblood, I've decided i'm in favour of abortion. Especially in cases of incestuous rape…"_

"_You were the answer to a prayer! Your vile parents prayed that the world be made to suffer, and along you came!"_

"_At least I wasn't the poster child for birth control!"_

And on they'd gone, until McGonagall had stepped in and ruined his fun. And now he had to spend seven evenings with the mudblood. _Seven evenings._

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" Blaise asked, glancing at the clock above the fireplace. Draco looked up and sighed.

"Yep, time for more fun with the bushy haired, buck toothed bitch" he murmured, rising from his chair and stretching.

"Piece of advise Draco, if your gonna corner Granger, wait until potions, at least Snape will let you get away with it."

"I know," Draco replied, making his way to the common room door.

"But where's the fun in that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**

**I wasnt planning on updating this quickly, but I've really been encouraged by your reviews. I really didnt expect this to be reviewed at all! Thank you all for your kind words.**

**On another note, if you guys can think of any amusing insults to add to the story, feel free to let me know.**

**BlackCat x**

Hermione lent against the wall in the transfiguration corridor and pondered over her misfortune

"_How did I, Hermione Granger, end up getting detention"?_

Her perfect record was now blemished, blemished by that stupid, aggravating, insignificant...

"_Calm down Hermione" _she thought _"Remember sticks and stones..."_

"_The hell with sticks and stones! If I had sticks and stones I'd use them to beat him to death!" _Her irrational side reared its ugly head, as it always did at the thought of Draco Malfoy.

"_Deep breaths. In… and out… Ignore him, he's not worth it. You have to stay in control. He who controls the __situation has the upper hand." _She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, blocking out all thoughts of him. But they refused to go away

"_How does he do it? How does he manage to get to under my skin?"_

"A penny for your thoughts Granger?" she heard the drawling voice but refused to acknowledge his presence. "But then again, your life isn't worth that much".

"_Control Hermione, don't lose control"_

"If you can't laugh at yourself Granger, I'll be happy to do it for you"

"_Control Hermione!" _she thought _"Ignore him, don't stoop to his level"_

"I mean, what's with your clothes? It must be for my amusement, because if you were shooting for fashionable, you missed" Hermione's eyes snapped open. And she felt something else snap too.

"You're judging my clothes? So, you must be finally ready to admit your sexual preference. I must admit, I didn't think I'd be the one you'd tell first, but don't worry. I always knew you were about as straight as a round-about." Draco stopped what he was about to say and stood gaping at Hermione.

"Gay? You're calling me gay?!"

"If you were anymore bent you'd be a circle!"

"I am NOT GAY! Just because I don't find animals like you attractive, that hardly means…"

"Animals like me!" Hermione screeched, completely forgetting where they were. "I am NOT AN ANIMAL"

"Really? You could have fooled me mudblood. Tell me, what's worse, your mothers bark or her bite?"

"ENOUGH!" came a voice from behind them, "IN. CLASSROOM. NOW!" The both stormed into the transfiguration classroom and took the two seats furthest from each other. Professor McGonagall shut the door behind them and stood outside trying to compose herself. She could hear their voices rising already.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I'd see," Professor McGonagall looked over to her Slytherin counterpart.

"Severus," she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"I take it from your expression that you've just had the pleasure of another chapter from the Granger-Malfoy debacle" a small smile played on his lips, "Interesting that you chose to run rather then face them. Where's that Gryffindor courage when you need it"

"I was not running Severus, merely trying to avoid being the one responsible for your Godsons death" she replied, watching the smile disappear from his face with immense satisfaction. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Miss Granger about to use one of the unforgivable curses." She turned and disappeared into the classroom, closing the door with a satisfying click.

"Gryffindors," Professor Snape smirked to himself

"So predictable"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy slouched at the desk he had chosen to sit at and rolled his eyes. McGonagall had been lecturing them for the past half hour about "interhouse relationships". And whilst the bushy haired bookworm was listening with rapt attention, he had better things to do. Like think up new insults for Granger.

"_She almost didn't retaliate today" _he thought to himself, forcing a nod every two minutes so McGonagall would at least think he was listening _"Zabini had a point earlier, no point pissing the tight arsed cow off anymore then necessary" _He turned to look at Hermione, sneering at how attentive she was to professors, even in detention.

"Stupid Granger" he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Mr Malfoy" Professor McGonagall quizzed

"I was agreeing with you Professor, I truly am ashamed of my behaviour" he replied smoothly. McGonagall threw him a disbelieving look and continued her lecture, turning to write "rules" of some kind on the blackboard. He looked over at Hermione and found her glaring at him. They locked eyes and his lip curled. He mouthed "Mudblood" and got a small slither of satisfaction at her reaction. She turned her back to him and started to copy what McGonagall had written on the board. He took this time to study her.

"_Come on Granger, inspire me" _he mused _"If anyone can inspire deep loathing its you." _He flipped open the file in his head that was marked "Granger" and began to take mental notes.

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Occupation: Thorn in my side_

_Nicknames: Mudblood, know-it-all, bush baby, buck toothed beaver, bushy haired know-it-all_

_Hair__: Where do I start? Full main of bushy brown hair that would put a lion's mane to shame. Looks like she's been dragged through a bush backwards. Perhaps something nested in her hair as a child and it's been growing with her all these years?_

_Face: Average, nothing special. Average nose. Just plain average. She does have quite full lips though, shame they belong to a mudblood. Arched eyebrows – I guess Granger does notice her appearance, who would've thought? Stupid big brown eyes. Completely incapable of hiding her feelings. I can read her like those stupid books she seems to love so much. Stupid Mudblood._

_Figure: Slender, quite tall for a girl - but then again, I've never been close enough to her to actually confirm that she's female. It would be just like Potty and Weasel to bat for the other team. Long legs, probably hairy like her bushy head. She always wears clothes one size to big for her, like anyone would touch her with a 10 foot wand._

_Personality: She doesn't have one. She's one of those muggle conceptions, what did Nott call them? Oh yeah, robots. Granger is a robot; she absorbs information from books and quotes it word for word at every available opportunity. Doesn't seem to have any self control around me, but then again most neither do most women._

_Strengths: She's smart, witty and quite resourceful. Has more brains then all the Slytherin women put together. Doesn't take things lying down – though Weasel and Potty probably know more about that then I do. Her comebacks are generally quite good, although that brain is wasted on a mudblood._

_Weaknesses: Her stupid friends. Her muggle family. That damn hair! Her lack of self control around him. The fact that she always looks for the good in people. Her dirty blood._

Draco cut his thoughts short as he realised Professor McGonagall had directed a question towards him

"Well Mr Malfoy? Do you agree? Or are you going to side with Miss Granger?" Draco smirked to himself

"_Here's a good way to irritate the virginal Gryffindor bush baby" _he thought _"side with her professor and make her look stupid."_

"I agree with your Professor" he said, watching Hermione's eyes widen and jaw drop. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Well Mr Malfoy, I wasn't expecting that from you. Miss Granger, perhaps you can learn from Mr Malfoy"

Draco watched Hermione's mouth open and close but no sound came out.

"_I finally shut her up" _he thought with glee

"…and you will meet here every evening until you've finished is that clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" Hermione replied meekly. Professor McGonagall collected her things marched out of the room. As soon as the door closed Hermione dropped her head in her hands.

"What's wrong mudblood? Not used to playing second fiddle to anyone in the eyes of your precious head of house?" he drawled. He watched her head rise slowly, saw the hate in her eyes and then she did something very unexpected.

She smirked.

Hermione "know-it-all" Granger smirked.

At him.

"You know, it's a shame your weren't paying attention, if you were you wouldn't have been so fast to agree with McGonagall." She said quietly. Draco watched her slowly rise and make her way to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean mudblood" he retorted, not liking where this conversation was headed.

She stopped at the door and spoke over her shoulder.

"We're going to be seeing a lot of each other ferret, and you have no one to blame but yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have the best reviewers in the world. You guys really encourage me, thank you so much for taking the time to review. Extra thanks to those of you who suggested insults, you'll find them in the next chapter! I apologise for this chapter, it's not "insult based" but is necessary in order for the next chapter to make sense. That, and to increase their hatred for each other. More hate More insults.**

**This will eventually be Dramione, but it will ****take its time.**

**Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart!**

**BC**

Hermione replayed the scene in her head over and over again, hoping against all hope that she didn't hear him say those words.

Hoping against all hope, that _this_ time he'd say those four little words…

_I agree with Hermione._

She rolled onto her back and sighed, unable to find the sleep her mind so desperately needed.

All because of _him._

"Malfoy," she growled to herself, watching the scene unfold again;

"_...therefore I feel that interhouse relationships are of the utmost importance. We should stop looking at each other as Gryffin__dors and Slytherins. It shouldn't matter whether we are muggleborn or not." _

_Hermione didn't need to face him to know he was sneering at her, she could practically feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. She glanced back at him, rolling her eyes as he mouthed "mudblood"._

"_Doesn't he ever come with anything new?" she thought to herself, watching his lip curl. "If he was twice as smart he'd still be stupid." She turned her back on him and tried to concentrate on what McGonagall was saying, but her mind kept returning to the Slytherin two rows behind her. Hermione rummaged through her bag, eventually producing a spare piece of parchment. She dipped her quill in the inkpot and started to write;_

_Name: Draco "Ferret" Malfoy._

_AKA: Ferret (always a firm favourite with the gryffindors), Half wit (although that's really not fair to the rest of Slytherin House), Malfoy (an insult in itself)._

_Age: 17 or 18 – I would ask, but I doubt he can count that high._

_Mental age: Somewhere down there with the rest of the minus figures._

_Appearance – _

_Hermione glanced up and tried to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was saying;_

"…_so you see we must never stop trying, especially in today's world. Which brings me to my next point…" _

"_Even she must know she's winning a losing battle here" she thought, turning her attention back to the parchment in front of her;_

_Outside: Girls find him attractive, God knows why and he's probably the only one at that. Albino blonde hair. Gray eyes. Pale "I've never seen the sun in my life" skin (note to self: read up on vampires). Slim build, surprising considering he's a lazy shit and his oafs do all of his running around. Tall. Dresses well. High possibility he is gay._

_Inside: Crabbe or Goyle may know, although he looks like more of a giver then a taker. You never know__…_

_Personality: Severely lacking one. _

_Friends__/Oafs: Zabini (arsehole), Crabbe (idiot), Goyle (thick shit)._

_Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Who knows, too many possibilities to consider. Pansy seems to be his repetitive choice; she looks like a man so meets both requirements._

_Bad points: Arrogant, Self __centred, evil, foul mouthed, has no moral conscience. _

_Good points: He's__ kind of smart…That's about it really._

"…_so here's what I suggest."_

"_Finally," Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at her head of house._

"_You two are both considered leaders in your respected houses, your friends and fellow housemates look up to you. Even those who dislike you admire certain traits you possess. Now, I understand that asking for you to unite the houses would be…preposterous to say the least." Professor McGonagall gave them a tight lipped smile. "However, if recent events are anything to go by... What I am trying to say is this cannot go on." Professor McGonagall straightened up and looked Hermione straight in the eye. _

"_We can do this two ways, and I'm giving you first choice Miss Granger. I somehow doubt Mr Malfoy will mind." Professor McGonagall glanced over at Malfoy her nostrils flaring. "First choice: You and Mr Malfoy come to an agreement, and the disruptions stop. We don't expect this to happen overnight. We, being Professor Snape and I, have been allocated the task of helping you see eye to eye, and so we have created our own tasks – tailored specifically for the two of you. Some tasks will be magical, some non magical, all will test you physically and emotionally."_

_Hermione listened with mixed emotions. The rational side of her had already made up its mind – no way no how was this going to happen. Even the irrational side appeared to be in agreement. But her curiosity was peaked; what tasks? What would they involve? Was she good enough? Professor McGonagall continued, oblivious to the war waging in Hermione's head. _

"_There is one rule that you should both be aware of."_

_Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, but if he was thinking anything, it didn't show. He nodded at McGonagall and she continued._

"_Once each task has started it will not end until you have both learnt and put the lesson the task is trying to teach you into practice". Hermione gasped_

"_But Professor, that could be…"_

"_I know Miss Granger, but remember, there is another option." Professor McGonagall turned to Malfoy, who nodded again._

"_That's strange,__" Hermione thought, " He's never been this quiet. He's probably not even listening. But, considering what she's suggesting, not even Malfoy would be that thick"._

"_Second choice," McGonagall's words pulled Hermione from her thoughts. "The two of you will be separated for good; no classes, no extra curricular activities, no Hogsmade visits, nothing. We will arrange everything so the two of you are never within 50 feet of each other. This involves re arranging your classes, and as Slytherin and Gryffindor have most of their classes together, studying one on one with the Professor's at a time that suits them. Evenings, or weekends; we don't mind. It's up to you."_

_Hermione felt like her head was going to explode _

"_Professor, there must be anoth…"_

"_There is no other way Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall replied almost sympathetically, "you and Mr Malfoy have seen to that. Now which shall it be."_

_Hermione weighed up the bad points for both. Too much Malfoy, all the time… Or no Malfoy at all…_

"_Professor, I don't want to cause any problems or additional work for any of the staff…"she lowered her eyes and continued, "…but, but me and Malfoy, __it's just, we're both…sometimes things aren't meant to mix…I'm sorry." Hermione didn't dare look up._

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Granger, I was hoping you would agree with me and take the first option. I thought of the two of you, you would be the one to face your problems, rather then avoid them. If you feel the same Mr Malfoy, which I don't doubt you do, then we will take care of the necessary arrangements. If, however, you agree to the first option then you Miss Granger, will have no choice but to participate, that or you will be sitting here every night with Mr Malfoy resolving this the old fashioned way – in detention." _

_Hermione waited for Malfoy to agree with her._

"_Well Mr Malfoy? Do you agree? Or are you going to side with Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione watched him smirking with disgust, waiting for his mandatory insult and then for him to come to the sane conclusion, and agree with her. _

"_I agree with your Professor" he drawled._

_Hermione felt her jaw drop, her mind refusing to acknowledge what he had just said._

"_No, I misheard him, he wouldn't. He couldn't..."_

"…_perhaps you can learn from Mr Malfoy." Hermione caught the end of Professor McGonagall's sentence but couldn't speak. She watched McGonagall's mouth moving but her brain wouldn't function. _

"…_is that clear?"_

"_Yes Professor McGonagall" she replied out of habit more then anything else. She watched the transfiguration professor gather her things and leave the classroom; leaving her alone with…_

""_What's wrong mudblood? Not used to playing second fiddle to anyone in the eyes of your precious head of house?" he drawled at her, his eyes flashing maliciously. She looked at him._

_Really looked at him... _

_And smirked._

_She was rewarded with a look of confusion…Didn't he know what he had just done? Was he that stupid that he didn't understand the consequences of his actions?_

"_You know, it's a shame you weren't paying attention, if you were you wouldn't have been so fast to agree with McGonagall" she said quietly rising from the desk and walking towards the door._

"_What that supposed to mean mudblood."_

_She stopped at the door and marveled at his stupidity. He really didn't know…. _

"_We're going to be seeing a lot of each other ferret, and you have no one to blame but yourself…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn Granger," Draco mumbled, throwing the covers off of himself and reaching for his watch.

5:57AM

It was 5:57am and Draco was no closer to sleep then he was 5 hours ago.

All because of _her._

"_I'll never get any sleep now, stupid mudblood" _he thought, climbing out of bed,_ "There's no point in trying to find something that's clearly avoiding you. May as well go down to breakfast."_

Draco went through his usual bathroom routine of showering and cleaning his teeth before making his way back to his room.

"Fucking Granger, she thinks she's so smart… she's nothing, a stupid insignificant smudge on the perfect white sheet that is my life," he paused, pulling his robes over his head and checked his reflection in the mirror, "She's just winding me up that's all… yeah, that's it. McGonagall probably asked if I'd stop insulting Granger… But she refused to stop insulting me, probably because she wants me so much… I should have known! Urghh! The only way I'd lie naked with her would be in a mass grave… There is no punishment; she just wants to spend time with me, obsessive little…"

"For fucks sake Draco! Will you shut the fuck up about the fucking Mudblood!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaise screamed sitting up. "For five hours now, FIVE HOURS DRACO, you have done nothing mumble and moan about Granger! Will you give that fucking hole in your damned face a chance to heal and SHUT UP!!!!!" he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Draco watched him in silence for a minute before storming out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'od 'mione cho wook warfwul"

"Chew, swallow and then attempt to talk Ronald,"

Ron chewed and swallowed as quickly as he could, earning a look of disgust from Hermione.

"I said, God Hermione you look awful," he clarified. Hermione sighed, and helped herself to some toast.

"I know, I haven't been able to sleep because of Ma…" Hermione paused.

"_I don't think its such a good idea to tell Harry and Ron about your new "extra curricular activity," _a small voice whispered in her head, _"You know how they'll react, especially Ron. Do you really want them following you everywhere you go? Don't you think Harry has enough on his plate without adding your problems?"_

"…mathematical problems, in ancient Runes," she finished weakly. Harry watched her carefully.

"Since when did they have Math's problems in Ancient Runes?" he asked.

"_Oh shit. Time to play the card that never fails…"_

"Oh they do Harry," Hermione said, trying to sound earnest, "Back in 1765, a wizard named Perivale Trumpore deducted that if you…"

"That's our Hermione," Ron interrupted. "She walks, talks and breaths school work."

"_Better then a charm," _Hermione thought with a stab of guilt. _"It's for their own good…" _She got up from the table and picked up her bag.

"I'm going to the…"

"Library," Ron and Harry finished together laughing, watching Hermione exit the breakfast hall.

"Honestly, she needs to spend less time on school work, I mean, you can't get a grade higher then an "O" and she's never got anything less then one." Ron exclaimed to Harry.

"I don't think it was school work keeping her up all night," Lavender said, taking Hermione's vacated seat.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, passing her the jug of milk. Lavender poured milk on her cereal and took a bite.

"Well, put it this way," she replied, "I'd growl his name any day."

"Who's name?" Ron asked slowly.

Lavender smiled.

"Draco Malfoy's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zabini, you do realise you're a Slytherin and not a Hufflepuff?" Pansy questioned Blaise, watching him raise his head from the breakfast table, his eyes bloodshot.

"If I wanted your opinion Pansy I'd ask for it. Actually, scratch that, I'll never want your opinion." Pansy pouted.

"You know Blaise, you might want to consider being nicer to me, considering my relationship with Draco and all," she whined. Blaise scoffed at her.

"You don't have a relationship with him Pansy, you have an agreement. He fucks you and you agree to it. I know plenty of women who have the same agreement with him. The only difference being I don't have to put up with their fucking insistent whining the next morning." Blaise replied smirking.

"Oh really?" the dark haired girl answered, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Do tell Zabini… No, come on Blaise, you really think you know Draco better then I do? We've been inseparable since we were 4! So? Who are these mysterious women?"

"Lower you voice your stupid bitch, you do realise you're a Slytherin and not a Hufflepuff" he replied mocking her earlier statement. Now it was Pansy's turn to smirk.

"You're a liar Zabini," she said quietly looking Blaise straight in the eye, "Don't get me wrong; I'm flattered that you'd go through all of this trouble to get my attention, but I belong to Draco." She leaned across the breakfast table, lowering her voice. "And he belongs to me."

"Really?" the dark skinned Slytherin replied raising his eyebrows. "Then answer me one question Pansy"

"Why was he mumbling Granger's name last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

The corridor way empty, not surprising considering everyone was either at breakfast or making their way to their first class of the day. Everyone it seemed, but Hermione Granger.

"_I lied to them… I __can't believe I lied to my best friends… And now I'm skipping class to avoid them. What if I get caught?"_

The last thought caused her pace to quicken.

"_Why do I feel so bad? I mean, this isn't the first time I've lied to them." _She thought back to all the times she had carefully "avoided" the truth throughout her years at Hogwarts.

"_This is different…Those lies were __necessary. Those lies didn't involve Malfoy." _She reached the library door and poked her head round it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"_Empty, thank goodness."_

Hermione carefully made her way to the restricted section, thankful for the pass Dumbledore had given her at the beginning of the school year. She put her bag on the table and plunked herself down in the nearest chair, pulling out her advanced potions book.

"_Just because I'm not going to class doesn't mean I __can't learn anything," _she thought to herself. _"That and the extra reading will keep my mind off Harry and Ron."_ She opened her book to chapter eight (Non Reversible potions – read with caution), curled her legs underneath her and started reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm, Draco,"

Draco smirked to himself as Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened this kiss.

"_Of course its "Mmmmmm Draco", when is it ever anything else?"_

"We shouldn't be doing this," Daphne said breathlessly, "We're in the libra….Oh!"

"_That should shut her up for a bit," _he thought, nibbling on her ear. _"Why do they have to talk so much? Why can't you enjoy the company of a woman without them wanting more?"_

"Draco… I can't… Not here… Later I promise..."

"Promises, promises Daphne," he pulled his head away from her ear and rested his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Draco," she smiled up at him, batting her eyelids. "I'm not one of your stupid Ravenclaw bimbos, I know that look." Draco had to laugh. Of all of his "encounters" Daphne was definitely the smartest. "And I also know that your minds not here. Care to tell me where it is?"

Draco pulled away from her and sat on the revision table behind him.

"Daph, I may like to screw you now and again, but don't try and get into my head. Its not a pretty place to be." She laughed and straightened her clothes.

"Same old Draco," she said gathering her things, "If you want to talk, you know where to find me. If you want anything else," she winked and turned to leave, "you'll have to wait until later…"

"So what am I supposed to do for entertainment until then? You know the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws never miss classes," he called after her.

"Try a Gryffindor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione couldn't concentrate, not with the mumbling going on behind her. She slammed her book on the table and groaned in frustration.

"_Don't they know this is a library?"_

She leaned back in her chair and tried to make out the voices, but the seemed to have stopped.

"_Finally…"_

She closed her eyes and let the tension sink from her body.

"_Just five minutes…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco looked in the direction Daphne had pointed.

"Granger," he growled making his way over to the restricted section whilst looking out for Madam Pince. He noticed Hermione's eyes were closed.

"_Is she dead? God that'd be too much to hope for."_

He walked over to the table she was sitting at and banged his bag on the desk as loudly as he could.

"Professor, I'm sorry…" she gasped. Draco snorted.

"God Granger, you must have a sorry life. Dreaming of the Professors too? Which one was it? My money's on Snape…"

"Fuck. Off. Malfoy," she said in a clipped voice, "I have better things to do the lower my IQ in order to engage myself in a, no doubt, pointless conversation with you. So if you don't mind…"

"Now now mudblood, what have I told you about respecting your superiors," he drawled, taking the seat opposite hers. He watched her laugh.

"My superiors? Malfoy your intellect doesn't quite match mine. I'll bet you couldn't count your balls twice and get the same answer"

"What a dirty mind you have Granger, almost as dirty as your blood. If you were the last women on earth, I'd fuck sheep."

"No doubt you're doing that already. If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"You know mudblood, your mouth is getting far too big for your muzzle."

"Your not yourself today Malfoy, I noticed the improvement immediately."

"Oooh, someone got up on the wrong side of their cage this morning." Hermione sighed

"I refuse to take part in a battle of wits with you. I don't take advantage of the handicapped."

She opened her bag and crammed her book in it.

"When your IQ gets up to 28, sell."

"And just where do you think your going Mudblood? I don't recall saying you could leave." Draco watched her stand up, completely ignoring him. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed her arm, swinging her round to face him. She struggled against his grip.

"What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy? Let go of me!"

He threw her against the bookcase, pining her arms by her side.

"Listen carefully Grang…" he started

"No you listen Malfoy!! I am sick to death of you!! I've always known you were stupid but even you must realise what you've done!" Draco couldn't help but notice how flushed she was, and how erratic her breathing had become. "Its bad enough I'm stuck with you until these tasks are completed, but if you think I'm going to let you…"

"What tasks." He asked.

"_There, I've asked. Without an insult too."_

"Why should I tell you?" she replied.

Draco sighed, and leaned closer to her.

"Because you're a Gryffindor Granger, you guys don't do "immoral". And something tells me letting a fellow student, no matter how much you hate him, walk into a situation unprepared falls under that category." He watched her carefully, the turmoil written all over her face. She finally answered.

"Let go of me first."

Draco had forgotten he was the one holding her in place. He released her and motioned for her to sit back down.

"I don't need your permission Malfoy, I'm not one of your house elf's."

"I know, they're better looking." 

"I understand," she moved over to the seat furthest away from him and sat down. "I have a way with dumb animals."

He opened his mouth to retort and then realised what she was doing.

"_Your a lot smarter then I give you credit for Mudblood," _he thought. _"But two can play this game."_ He walked over to the seat closest to her and sat down, placing his feet on the table.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Granger, I'd like to get back to these "tasks" you were waffling on about. What are they and what do they involve?" He watched her searching his eyes, trying to figure out if he had some sort of ulterior motive.

"_Honestly, all those brains and she still __can't tell the difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. I mean, what is she looking for? A sign that says "hey, here's what I'm really thinking, take a look". All that bravery and courage counts for nothing when it's written all over your face. And Daphne wonders why I'll never screw a Gryffindor…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched him take the seat closest to her and prop his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"_What the hell is he up to now," _she thought.

She searched his eyes trying to find something, anything.

But there was nothing. Nothing but the cold mask he wanted her to see.

"_Slytherins, they'd do so well if they __weren't so damn detached from life. That, and if they weren't all so bloody evil…"_

She settled back into her chair, her eyes itching with tiredness.

"Where do you want me to start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were very few moments in Blaise's life that stood out.

This one was definitely going down as a highlight.

"I told you so," he whispered to Pansy. She had visibly paled, her hands wrangling each other. He could tell she was itching to get those same hands around Grangers neck.

"_Draco mate, you couldn't have played this out any better if you'd known about it,"_ he mused to himself,

"How... Why would he? She's a mudblood. A filthy little mudblood."

"Well, you can't have chicken everyday of the week," he replied, trying not to laugh.

He was enjoying this way more then he should have been.

"_And why shouldn't I?" _he thought, _"Draco keeps me up all night moaning about Granger, and Pansy irritates the hell out of me all day whining about Draco, if you ask me this is poetic justice."_

Blaise watched Pansy press her face closer to the gap in the bookshelf, trying to hear what they were talking about, with no luck. He watched the tears rolling down her checks with a look of morbid satisfaction.

"There there Pansy," he said patting her back, "There's no point crying over spilled milk." She looked at him, her face all red and blotchy.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course," he replied, "There's a razor in my dorm, do us all a favour and end your miserable fucking existence before I have the urge to do it. Or better still, Draco sets the mudblood on you." Blaise laughed as he watched her running down the corridor, sobbing. He left the library, whistling all the way back to the Slytherin common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak, watching Zabini's whistling form exit the library.

"_There goes on__e sick, twisted human being. I never thought I'd say this but I feel sorry for Pansy." _He pushed his thoughts aside, stepping into the spot that Pansy had recently vacated. He pressed his eye to the gap between the books.

Harry watched Hermione get up and stretch, her shirt lifting to expose a bit of flesh. Malfoy's eyes darted to her tummy before looking away.

"Yeah that's right, keep your eyes off her ferret," he mumbled. Hermione left the library leaving Malfoy alone. He stayed in his seat with his head in his hands for a while before getting up and following Hermione out of the library.

"What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione spent the remainder of the day in a daze avoiding Malfoy at all costs, which seemed to suit him just fine. The day sailed by and she soon found herself standing outside the Transfiguration classroom waiting for Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy turned up first and he appeared to have gotten over his initial shock of the tasks they were about to undergo.

"I've been thinking Granger; all the girls in the seventh year are dating, or have dated. All except for you. I've been wondering why. Why you haven't found yourself a nice guy… Well now I know the answer. Karma." He laughed at his own joke.

"He who laughs last laughs best Malfoy." He twisted his body towards her.

"No, I think you'll find he who laughs last thinks slowest," he drawled

"If brains were trees, you'd be a twig," she retorted.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are feeling better, considering you both missed my class today… Though I'm sure you both have valid explanations."

"Professor Snape?" Malfoy asked. "Where's Professor McGonagall?"

Snape turned to Malfoy;

"Well Mr Malfoy, if you had been paying attention when Professor McGonagall gave you that, umm, _talk_, then the two of you wouldn't be here." Malfoy stood with his mouth open.

"Enter," Professor Snape held the door open for them and ushered them inside. They both chose the same seats they did in their first detention, waiting for Professor Snape to speak.

"As Professor McGonagall explained to you," he started, his dark eyes sweeping the room, "Both she and I will be allocating your tasks. Some will be harder then others, some magical, others," he paused staring at Hermione pointedly, "non magical. All will test your limits."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, amused to see he was finally paying attention.

"_Better late then never," _she thought.

"The first part of your first task will be simple and," he glanced at Malfoy this time. "Non magical." If anything was going on in Malfoy's head his face didn't betray it. Snape leaned against Professor McGonagall's desk

"You are to write three things, only three, no more, no less. Three things that you would change about each other if you had the chance. These cannot be things like heritage." he again glanced at Malfoy, who didn't try to hide his smirk, "They cannot be family or friends related. They must be purely about the two of you…Is that clear?" Hermione nodded whilst Draco merely looked bored.

"The second part," he continued, "is where the fun starts. You will drink a special potion that enables the three things you both would change about each other…to seep into reality." Hermione noticed Draco sitting up and paying closer attention.

Professor Snape lowered his voice.

"For twenty four hours your suggestions will become reality. For twenty four hours you will be who your enemy wants you to be."

"Doesn't that sound like fun."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

The words vibrated around Draco's head. He took a second to glance over at Granger and was both pleased and shocked to see the colour drain from her face.

"But sir, you can't be serious, do you realise the kind of..."

"Miss Granger," Snape started quietly, "I realise the implications, however you and Mr Malfoy have both..."

"But sir, the damage this could..."

"..do could be irreparable. Yes I am more than aware. Believe me." Draco watched as the head of Slytherin lowered himself into Professor McGonagall's chair, a look of distain crossing his face, before allowing himself to continue;

"However _both_ Professor McGonagall and I feel that the rewards really do outweigh the risks... And if it means I no longer have to worry about you creating disturbances outside my classroom then so be it. Any _more_ questions Miss Granger?" Draco snorted and quickly covered it with a cough, managing to earn himself a glare from Hermione in the process.

"No sir," she replied quietly.

"And you Mr Malfoy?" Snape turned his attention to Draco.

"No sir, I'm more then capable of understanding instructions the first time around without unnessacary repetitions," he replied smoothly watching Hermione's body stiffen.

"Good." Draco looked on as his head of house reached into a large black bag and withdrew 2 pieces of parchment and 2 quills before rising from the desk to hand one to each of them.

"And before you ask Miss Granger, you don't require ink, these quills are..."

"Ohh, I've read about these!"

"_God she just doesn't learn..." _Draco thought rolling his eyes as she once again interrupted Professor Snape.

"They were created for the first ever wizard summit, when the wizarding laws were first being thought up, Tantalus Gracefield was concerned that someone may try and trick them into writing up laws upon the unbreakable paper, once the laws were written they could not be retracted, so he took it upon himself to create 10 quills that would write exactly what the writer wanted with no outside interference, because there was no ink the laws couldn't be tampered with, so..."

"Actually Miss Granger they are just self inking quills" Professor Snape interrupted. Draco leaned back in his chair shaking with silent laughter, watching as Snape homed in on her. "Although if it makes you feel better to make up elaborate fantasies in which you know the correct answer to everything, by all means be my guest. Although I would ask that you do it in your own time, or better still Professor McGonagall's." Snape finished silkily as Hermione turned bright red under his gaze.

"Shall I continue?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This is officially the most humiliating moment of my life"_ Hermione thought to herself as Professor Snape made his way back to the front of the room. She glanced over to see if Malfoy had been paying attention to the exchange, hoping he hadn't.

"_No such luck"_ she mused to herself as Malfoy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and mouthed "retard" at her. _"I wonder how long he's going to use that as his basis for insults?" _She tried to block out her embarrassment and the giggling ferret and turned her concentration to the head of Slytherin as he placed a sand timer on McGonagall's desk.

"You will be left _alone_ for 1 hour to complete this task. What you do with this hour is your choice. You can sit here and argue, or throw curses at each other..." Hermione didn't miss the smirk that encompassed Malfoy's face, "but the longer you take to get this done the more of my time you will be wasting," Snape raised his dark eyes and glared at her. "And if you waste my time the consequences will be dire, to say the least." She observed, with satisfaction, as the smirk left Malfoy's face only to be replaced with a scowl.

"_Probably the only two looks he's capable of" _she speculated, observing his pale sulky face. _"Heaven knows where he'd be without them."_

Hermione sat up, as a wicked thought crossed her mind.

Then it was her turn to smirk as she lowered her quill to the parchment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco scowled at Snape's thinly veiled threat. He knew better than most exactly what he was capable off and has no such desire to be on the receiving end of anything Snape was dishing out. As his head of house straightened his robes and marched towards the door Draco tried to catch his eye, with no luck.

"Guess I'm own my own with this one," he muttered to himself, alert to the small smile playing on Grangers lips. For some reason it bothered him...

"And just what are you finding so entertaining Mudblood? You know, I've met many women in my life but none have made quite the impact you've had. I've had many cases of love that were just infatuation, but the hate that I feel for you is the real thing..." he drawled picking up his quill, "I know you can't live without me, so I'll pay for your funeral."

"I'm sorry I'm busy right now, can I ignore you some other time?" she retorted not even glancing up from the parchment.

"_Ohh a challenge, she's trying to ignore me. This should be fun."_

"No need to apologise to your superiors Granger, I'm glad to see your not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance _Tantalus_." Draco smirked stressing the last word as she stopped writing, "I know you're nobody's fool Granger, but maybe someone in need of a bucktoothed bush monkey will adopt you one day."

"Is that all you can do?" she replied sitting up straight glaring at him, "Throw insults at me all day? We muggles have a saying, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'."

"My dear mudblood, I would love to insult you, but the sad truth is you just wouldn't understand me. I can see how that saying relates to muggles, if you don't understand the words they can't do the damage. Are all muggles this stupid, or is this because your parents are related?"

Bingo.

He watched as she rose from her desk her eyes flashing dangerously and made her way towards him.

"You are living proof that shit can sprout legs and walk Malfoy. Being a pureblood your ancestors must number in the thousands... It's hard to believe that so many are to blame for the mistake that is you," she stated standing over him. Malfoy hoisted himself out of his seat and looked down at her.

"That's a low blow Granger, and speaking of low blows, how's your mother? Hey, where do you think you're going mudblood?" he sneered as she turned her back and attempted to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him, holding her in place with both arms. "You'll go when I'm done with you." he murmured to her grabbing his wand from the table, "Like I told you before, you're my toy to play with Granger, and I'm not done..." She fought against him and managed wriggle free, pulling her wand from her robs in the process.

They stood face to face, hair and robes ruffled, wands pointing at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Hermione lowered her wand and made her way back to her desk.

"That's right mudblood; know who your superiors are." Draco drawled, smirking as she lowered herself back into her seat and picked up her quill. "And do something about that hair – you could try washing it." He picked up his quill and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but found himself waiting for her retort. "You know Granger, I worship the ground that awaits your corpse."

That did it.

"Excuse me; I'm trying to work here. How would you like it if I started yelling down the alley while you're giving blow jobs to transsexuals Malfoy?"

"You know Granger, Nott said you weren't fit to fuck pigs the other day. I stuck up for you though. I told him you were"

Now he could work in piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quills down, your hour is up." Snapes voice drifted from the back of the classroom, "Leave your parchment and quills on your desks and make your way back to your relevant common 

rooms." Hermione gathered her things and bolted from the room without as much as a second glance at Malfoy.

When she caught Nott she was going to hex him into obliviation.

Professor Snape watched as his Godson slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

"_No doubt they've had some sort of altercation; it's not like Draco to let Granger leave without a parting comment." _He reached the desk his Godson had just left and picked up the parchment.

"Not bad Draco, should be interesting to see how she copes" he murmured to himself making his way over to the desk which Hermione had occupied. His eyes scanned over the words on the page and he let out a small chuckle.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: Firstly I am so sorry it has taken a year to upload. First I had writers block then was getting excruciating tummy pains. Endometriosis. Not the most fun of things, but never mind the excuses, I'm sorry!!**

**Will update this week I promise **

**BlackCat x**

_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, this chapter is for those of you that review, thank you for taking the time, it makes sitting up until 3am this morning to get this finished seem worthwhile!**

**This chapter is kinda long and is purely Draco. The next one will be purely Hermione. In order for the story to progress I needed to establish a few things.**

**Enjoy!**

**BC.**

"Passssssssword?"

Draco wondered for the 100th time how cliché it was that the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room was of a snake.

"_I doubt the Ravenclaw's have a bird, and I know the Gryffindor's don't have a lion, they have a fat lady... Perhaps these portraits represent us," _he thought smugly. An image flashed in his head, a certain bushy haired Gryffindor stretching in the library...

Perhaps not.

"Vipera." He answered bluntly whilst smoothing down his hair. He cursed as a few strands knotted themselves around his fingers.

"_Note to self – change hair potion. This one seems to be effected by the cold."_

The snake portrait (or "Jake" as he had nick-named him on his arrival at Hogwarts) hissed at him, then slowly moved revealing the concealed entrance to his common room. He took a few steps forward before the portrait slammed shut behind him.

"Arrogant bastard," Draco muttered waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could have taken out his wand and lit the path ahead but he didn't bother, he found the dark to be quite comforting. Besides, all he'd see were walls and his own breath.

"_Fuck its cold."_

He could always tell when winter was approaching at Hogwarts. There were the obvious signs; nights were longer and days shorter, meals were made up of casseroles, stews and other warm, tasty delights. The common room fireplaces crackled and flickered whilst the flames they accommodated provided much needed light and warmth.

Draco had a tendency to notice the less obvious signs.

The birds migrating were always his first and most favoured sign.

He knew that many thought he hated playing quidditch in the summer due to the hot and humid air, little did they know it was more to do with dodging the vile winged rats. Not that he'd tell anyone, he could just imagine his father's reaction to _that_. A small shiver passed down his spine as he pushed the thought aside and focused his attention on his least favourite sign that the castle was getting colder;

Girls started to wear trousers. Or, to be more precise, the girls he was engaging in social activities with (i.e. "screwing") wore _layers_ of clothing to keep the heat in and the cold out, which was great for them but irritating as hell for him. Try seeing the sense in that when you've got a free period (i.e. "library time") with a female acquaintance (i.e. "fuck buddy") and it takes her half an hour to take off her tights, socks, leggings and trousers. Go figure.

Draco stepped into his common room and found his eyes drawn to the fireplace.

More specifically, to a particular chair by the fire place.

The most obvious sign for him that winter was indeed here was that the common room was always empty at this hour. No matter how warm the fire was, it was never enough to fill the cold dungeon.

Which is exactly was seeing anyone up at this hour was unusual.

"I thought I'd wait up for you."

Add those words to the fact that it was a cheerful Blaise Zabini speaking them made Draco feel uneasy.

"_Blaise doesn't 'do' cheerful... I wonder who died?"_ he pondered to himself whilst making his way over to his friend and taking the seat opposite him. They sat in silence for a moment whilst Draco felt the heat from the flames wash over him, helping ease the day's tension away.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Blaise, but I know you... What happened?" Draco studied his friends face whilst waiting for his reply. Looks wise they were polar opposites, it was the first thing he'd noticed when they'd met on the Hogwarts express almost 7 years ago. Blaise Zabini's Mocha coloured complexion had made Draco's pale alabaster skin look almost translucent, and the pale fine blonde hair that covered his head made Blaise's thick tight curls seem almost black. They really only had one thing in common, and although Draco's were light grey and Blaise's were almost black, both pairs of eyes were as cold as ice. Each trying to intimidate the other, neither wanting to show their hand. Blaise had eventually broken the ice;

"_I hope the sorting hat puts me in Slytherin..."_

As far as Draco was concerned there wasn't a better ice breaker. Draco got the conversation going by telling Blaise about his family.

Growing up he had spent most of his time in or around Malfoy Manor and had never really been allowed to venture far from his father (the one time he'd broken away from his mother to explore Diagon Alley his father had reminded him he was replaceable – he wasn't planning on sharing that with Blaise anytime soon). Blaise had told him of his mother, a beautiful coco skinned model who seemed to have the looks (_"and potions no doubt," _Blaise had sniggered to Draco) to snare any man she wanted. Blaise's father, an Italian business man whom Blaise referred to as "Paolo" mysteriously died when Blaise was a child. After his death, Blaise's mother had married 4 more times, all husbands ended up dead or missing. All leaving everything to her.

One had been a muggle.

When he'd first met Blaise he had been shocked to hear about the muggle world. His father had often told him of mudbloods but Blaise told him things his father had left out, like the way they lived and how they got around without magic. During that 3 hour train journey Draco learned more about wizards and muggles and their relationships from Blaise then from 12 years with his father. Blaise felt the same way that Draco himself had been taught to feel towards muggles and mudbloods but he had made the choice on his own... Towards the end of the journey the then 12 year old Draco had a felt something he never had before.

Jealousy.

The child who had everything he could ever want and all the money he'd ever need was jealous.

It was a revelation for Draco. He quickly absorbed all that Blaise could tell him about Muggles, their marrying into pureblood families and how some of the offspring became witches and wizards but some didn't. Everything that Blaise knew, Draco wanted to know.

And so their friendship was forged. They didn't always agree on everything; Blaise found Draco's friendship with Crabbe and Goyle "disturbing" (_"Draco they are thick as shit, why bother?"_), and Draco found Blaise's nocturnal activities with mudbloods "disgusting" (_"It's not like there aren't enough purebloods to screw Blaise, one day you'll catch something"_).

7 years of being Blaise Zabini's friend taught him a thing or two. In particular regarding how unpredictable and sadistic he could be if he put his mind to it.

"How's Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes

"We can talk about anything but her," he drawled, "I've had enough of her for one day. I don't understand why her mother didn't drown her at birth. Isn't that what you supposed to do with weak, mongrel bitches?" Blaise laughed, turning his attention away from the fire and to Draco.

"That good huh?" Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"We'll talk about my delightful evening with Granger in a minute, first you tell me what's made you so happy and eager to wait up for me?" Blaise yawned and leaned back in his chair lazily stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired, not all of us had such 'energising' activities this evening..."

"If you go to bed you won't hear all the juicy details about my detention with Granger," Draco started yawning himself, "However, I'm feeling tired myself so..."

"Ok ok ok," Blaise replied quickly sitting up, "It's nothing major... I finally cracked Pansy today." Draco's eyes widened

"No shit? She's been in love with me since 1st year. You must've done something pretty sick for her to jump into bed with you." At this Blaise's eyes lit up.

"I took her to the library this morning, whilst you and Granger were there." Draco looked confused.

"And?" Now it was Blaise's turn to smirk.

"At breakfast she said I looked like shit, I told her its cause you kept me up all night moaning about Granger," he started laughing at Draco's face, "It's not like I was lying." Draco thought about what he said for a moment before nodding his head for Blaise to continue.

"Anyway I was in the library when Pansy came in moaning about you, I went towards the restricted section, thinking I could throw her off but she followed me jabbering away..." a scowl appeared on Blaise's features whilst Draco chuckled, knowing only too well what Pansy was like once she got talking, "Glad you think it's funny. Anyway, I saw you walking over to Granger so I told Pansy to leave because you were there to meet your new 'acquaintance' so obviously she didn't... We couldn't hear what you were saying to each other so I filled in the blanks with my own script." Blaise looked at Draco trying to gauge his reaction. As usual nothing showed but Blaise knew him well enough to know the wheels were turning in his head.

"Blaise, did you tell Pansy I was fucking Granger?" Blaise thought about the question before replying.

"No," he said slowly, "but I think she came to her own conclusions, I just..." he paused for a moment to think of the right word, "...helped." Draco could see the corners of Blaise's mouth twitching, "I told her to go slit her wrists, she cried, and cried," He rolled his eyes, "and cried some more. I waited until earlier on this evening... We didn't get to my bed, I bent her over the chair you're sitting on, the irritating thing was she carried on crying whilst we were..."

"You son of a bitch! You sick son of a bitch!" Draco jumped out of the chair like it had bitten him. At this point Blaise couldn't control the smile or the laughter that had been threatening to erupt.

"I'm sorry mate!" he said between gasps, "I didn't realise Pansy meant so much to you!" Draco glared at his friend.

"Pansy means fuck all to me, literally," Draco stopped and smirked at his own words before scowling at Blaise, "But I don't want her telling everyone I'm fucking Granger!" Draco looked up suddenly towards the stairs. "Did you hear something?"

"Paranoid much?" Blaise scoffed, "Look, whose gonna believe her? Besides you'd never touch Granger, you've got this whole 'she's a mudblood' complex going on." Blaise paused for a moment as if in deep thought, "You know I would."

"Would what," Draco replied lazily resting his hands behind his head before lowering himself back into the offensive chair.

"Do Granger." Draco looked as though someone had force fed him beetle dung.

"I think that's enough for one night Zabini, the thought of anyone, no scratch that, _anything_ touching any part of Granger is just plain nasty." He stood up and stretched, "I'm off to bed, no more talk of Granger _please_." Blaise stood up and followed Draco upstairs.

"I still would."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy lay awake in bed crying her heart out.

She had crept out of out bed because she'd heard Draco and Blaise talking...

"_Hopefully Blaise will tell him we had sex and he'll be crazy with jealousy" Pansy thought as she made her way to the top of the stairs. She crouched down and listened carefully to the conversation;_

"_That good huh?" _

"_We'll talk about my delightful evening with Granger in a minute, first you tell me what's made you so happy and eager to wait up for me?" _

"_Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired, not all of us had such 'energising' activities this evening..." _

"_What energising activities could Draco have possibly gotten up to with the mudblood?" Pansy wondered to herself, _

"_...juicy details about my detention with Granger. However, I'm feeling tired myself so..."_

_Pansy felt something cold grab her heart. How had Draco ended up in detention with Granger? _

_What could Draco mean by "juicy details?"_

"_It's nothing major... I finally cracked Pansy today."_

_Pansy held her breath waiting to see how Draco would react._

"_No shit? She's been in love with me since 1__st__ year. You must've done something pretty sick for her to jump into bed with you." _

"_I took her to the library, whilst you and Granger were there." _

"_And?" _

_Blaise's voice floated up the stairs._

"_At breakfast she said I looked like shit, I told her its cause you kept me up all night moaning about Granger,"_

_Blaise was laughing... _

_Why?_

"_It's not like I was lying." _

_The cold hand was back again, grasping her heart._

_Blaise had been telling the truth..._

_What did that mean?_

_She was so caught up in her thoughts she missed the start of Blaise's explanation._

"_...Glad you think it's funny. Anyway, I saw you walking over to Granger so I told Pansy to leave because you were there to meet your new 'acquaintance' and obviously she didn't... We couldn't hear what you were saying to each other so I filled in the blanks with my own script."_

_His own script?_

_Had Blaise been lying?_

"_Blaise, did you tell Pansy I was fucking Granger?" _

_Pansy covered her mouth with her hands..._

_No... No he wouldn't_

_He couldn't._

"_...she came to her own conclusions, I just... helped. I told her to go slit her wrists, she cried, and cried... and cried some more. I waited until earlier on this evening... We didn't get to my bed, I bent her over the chair you're sitting on, the irritating thing was she carried on crying whilst we were..."_

"_You son of a bitch! You sick son of a bitch!" _

_Pansy's heart leapt._

_He cared! He did care!_

"_I'm sorry mate! I didn't realise Pansy meant so much to you!" _

"_Blaise will pay, Draco will make sure of it" she thought smugly._

_And then..._

"_Pansy means fuck all to me, literally... I just don't want her telling everyone I'm fucking Granger..."_

_Everything went cold. And she felt it, it didn't just break._

_Her heart shattered._

_Granger? All he cared about was Hermione Granger?! _

_How??_

_Why??_

_A sob escaped her lips as her tears feel freely. _

"_Did you hear something?"_

_Draco's voice followed her as she made her way from the top of the stairs and back into bed._

Her tears had soaked the pillow; Pansy sat up and wiped her face. They were going to pay. Draco belonged to her, not some filthy mudblood. She'd show them.

Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger were going to pay.


End file.
